Tribute to my old fics
by ScreamSidney00
Summary: Hey Guys its me Ellie and this is a tribute to my one of my fics I did to Corrie on an Acc I lost :)
_**Hey Guys its Me Ellie. I had to get a new acc because I forgot my details to my old acc.**_

 _ **This is one of my fics that I published around a year ago.**_

 _ **I am reposting because I wanted to let you guys know.**_

 _ **I will not be continuing with any of my previous fics but I will try to re-create them.**_

 _ **I could try to do one for the attack on Carla back in january if you want**_

 **I am reposting this fic as a tribute to the work I did on the other Acc**

 **(Plus its the only fic I have evidence from lol)**

 **Ellie xx**

 **Chapter 1: AN MUST READ**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi everyone I have written a fanfic on corrie before and i lost interest in writing it as i lost my insperation for it, any ways this is about the fire in carlas flat and it will be Carla and Amy centric as for my version nobody but themselves can save them, if you understand what im getting at, Also michelle and steve didn't go on their honeymoon (My version) and they arrive back to the cobbles to see the flats go up in flames I hope you enjoy the first chapter which will be up soon maybe in a few hours and i hope you are not mad for me discontinuing Bus Crash!**_

 _ **Hope you guys can become my next insperation**_

 ** _Ellie_**

 **PS: Its currently 22:50 in England so dont judge me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The one with the babysitter and the fire**

* * *

Carla's POV

Didnt even get bladdered with the bride! She went on her flamin honeymoon with her new husband Steve McDonald

I have to babysit an 11 year old from hell! She has got her mothers attitude

And I don't even like kids!

Although Amy has shown her interests to me as she said she likes my flat (Well who doesn't)

And she said she dont care what her mom think of me she likes me any way so why the flamin heck am i complaining

Amys POV

I know what Carla is thinking - Why is she babysitting me when she could be getting drunk back at the pub or why is she babysitting me cus i am a mommys girl

Well I like Carla I think she is very nice and NO MATTER what my mom thinks, i think Carla is a nice woman and i think uncle peter was wrong for doing what he did to her

Carlas Flat - You are a princess

Carlas POV

Amy just told me my flat is what a princess deserves to live in because of its luxery

And so i told her she could sleep in my bed tonight and i will take the Sofa

Nobody realises this but it has been 1 year since Tina and i am still hurting inside that if it wasn't for her and peter i could have my little girl here with me today and i would have my family complete

But it just goes to show that you cant have what you want

Amy has just gone to bed and i am falling asleep on the sofa

OH SHIT - I told Amy i would light her candle for her to blow out

Oh well we can do it in the morning

NIGHT

Tracy's POV

I cant believe this

She is still out to destroy me

Well my revenge is gonna be fatal

And there is noone that can stop me from doing this

Carla's Flat - Tracy sets the deadly FIRE!

Tracy sneaks into the flat using michelles set of keys to the flat and grabs a hard object off the side and goes to hit carla off the head

Then stops dead in her tracks as she hears the toilet flush she runs and hides until it stops and then walks in and picks up a candle - NOT REALISING IT WAS AMYS AND HAS JSUT PUT HER DAUGHTER IN DANGER

She lights the candle and leaves it to burn while she leaves the flat and goes home

Amy is asleep in bed and Carla is asleep on the sofa

BOTH UNAWARE that a fire is about to put their lives at risk

NEXT TIME...

Leanne notices something wrong with Carla's Flat and goes to check it out

Michelle and Steve return to the cobbles after realising they cant go to spain BUT WHY?

They return just in time for the deadly blast to occur but Carla is still inside so Michelle goes in to get her

And One life is lost but not because of the victoria court fire

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hiya**_

 _ **Apparently this fire is bigger than the tram crash and the rovers fire (DONT BELIEVE ME THEN LOOK IT UP)**_

 _ **And i was inspired to write this because i love the way Ali King plays Carla and I wish she wasn't taking a sabbatical**_

 _ **Hopefully this means Carla hasn't gone for good and she will be back soon**_

 _ **Post the next chapter soon**_

 _ **LOVE**_

 _ **Ellie**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The one with the crowd**

* * *

 _ **Reviews would be helpful so I can continue this story**_

 _ **Without reviews then updates won't be very OFTEN!**_

 _ **Chapter 2 (This is the official start to the fanfic) - We are gonna get out of here alive I will make sure of it**_

Carla's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when I started to cough, I was coughing really hard i could barely breathe

Amy's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when i heard coughing coming from the living room, But i see smoke!

Carla's Flat - The fire is blazing

Amy left the bedroom she saw the flames and starting crying but she managed to make it to the sofa to find Carla and was happy to see her.

"Whats happened, Whats caused this" Amy asked

"I dont know Amy but whatever happens we are gonna get out of here i promise you" Carla told Amy

"I believe you, I trust you" Amy said truthfully

"I trust you to, now come on the door is blocked but we are gonna get out of here"

Outside - the front of Victoria Court

"Is that Carla's flat" Ken asked

"Yes" Roy said

"We need to get in their AMY IS IN THEIR" Liz said

A whole crowd was now outside the flats as the whole building was up in flames, all the other flats evacuated except Carla's

"Liz there is nothing we can do until help arrives just keep yourself calm I'm sure Carla and Amy are gonna come out of their any minute" Ken calmly told Liz

"I hope your right" Liz said

Carla's Flat - The balcony

"Amy love we need to get back into the bedroom ok"

"Why"

"Because we can use the balcony and get out of here"

"OK"

Carla's bedroom - The balcony

"Right Amy we need to smash the glass to get out of here so I need you to stand back ok"

With that Amy stepped back and Carla who was coughing still but violently managed to grab a fire extinguisher and smash the glass through only for her to collapse to the ground...

"CARLA CARLA" Amy shouted but there was no reply

Amy continued onto the balcony when Michelle and Steves taxi pulled up...

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know this isn't what my NEXT TIME in my previous chapter said. i just thought i could do something like this without including leanne being a saviour**_

 _ **NEXT TIME...**_

 _ **Carla is still inside the burning block of flats and Michelle rushes inside to get her out**_

 _ **Steve follows Michelle inside and they struggle to get through to get Carla**_

 _ **The emergency services arrive and they begin to extinguish the fire**_

 _ **The question is how do the 3 inside escape**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**_

 _ **Ellie**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The one with the sister**

* * *

 _ **Thank you for the guest reviews they made my day ENJOY!**_

 _ **Chapter 3 - MY SISTER IS IN THERE**_

Amy was still standing at the top of the balcony she was worried Carla was on the floor in the bedroom that was almost on fire and she could do nothing about it

"Grandma Liz, Help me its Carla"

"Whats up with Carla" Liz questioned

"She collapsed She needs help"

Michelle and Steve were getting out of the taxi when they saw Amy

"Mom, whats happening" Steve asked

"Carlas flats on fire she needs help shes unconcious" Liz informed

"What? My sisters in there, CARLA... CARLA..." Michelle screamed and yet there was no answer from Carla "Im going in for her" She continued

"No 'Chelle you cant its too dangerous wait for the rescue to arrive yh" Steve said

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Carla is in their and Amy is stuck on a balcony they need help"

With that Michelle ran through the doors to the Victoria Court Flats and headed towards Carla's flat, Steve close behind...

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Michelle and Steve get trapped with an unconscious Carla in the BLAZE!**_

 _ **The fire team discover the fire was caused by a candle from Steves and Michelles wedding**_

 _ **Carla gets to hospital but there is some bad news and some good**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you guys**_

 _ **Stay tuned**_

 _ **New update for bus crash soon i promise**_

 _ **ELLIE**_

 _ **AKA**_

 _ **ConnieBeauchampGrace (Casualty)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The one with the paramedics**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Trapped In The Blaze**_

Tim had grabbed his ladder to get Amy down but it took some encouraging to get her down, Liz had to remind her of the tough cookie and she had to tell her Carla is going to be OK!

Once Amy got to the bottom of the ladder she had 20 questions to ask why her dad and Michelle was back and why the fire was started ETC

Tracy came running over and pulled Amy into an embrace only for her to break off and run to Liz leaving Tracy confused

Did Amy see Tracy light that candle?

Back in the flat the fire was beginning to take over the bedroom and a helpless Carla was yet to be saved

Michelle and Steve reached the flat and had grabbed a fire extinguisher on the way up. Michelle began to extinguish flames as they went through to the bedroom when the extinguisher ran out!

Michelle and Steve grabbed Carla's hand and they tried their best to get rid of more flames but they couldnt they were trapped!

Luckily for them the fire crew turned up and began to put the flames out

When they got the fire extinguished from the bedroom they got all 3 out

When they got to the ground all the attention reached the 3, only Carla was rushed to hospital straight away after she inhaled too much smoke

Michelle went in the ambulance with her and never left her side

"Whats her name" the paramedic asked

"Carla, Carla Connor" Michelle replied

"Age"

"32" Michelle replied ( _ **I know thats not her actual age but heyyyy)**_

"And whats your name"

"Michelle Connor"

"And you were in the fire aswell"

"Yh but only for 2 minutes i went in to get Carla and i got trapped in the fire im fine can you please concentrate on my sister please"

"There is nothing we can do for Carla now until we get to the hospital"

At the hospital

"Carla Connor 32 trapped in a fire for 1 hour before help arrived she breathed in to much smoke and has burns on her arms as well as a deep laceration to the left hand from smashed glass and this is Michelle Connor also 32 also in the fire and has been breathing in the smoke aswell"

Carla was treated and was found that she also couldn't breathe on her on so they put her on a ventilator

They took a blood test and they found out that in June 2014 Carla didn't suffer a miscarriage she...

 _ **Whats gonna happen**_

 _ **now the cliff hanger didnt actually happen in corrie its just a twist that i have put in**_

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 ** _Michelle is told the truth about what happened with Carla and that Carla never knew that this happened_**

 ** _Carla wakes up but cant remember any think_**

 ** _Amy blames her mom for the fire but Tracy blames Carla_**

 ** _Amy goes to live in the Rovers with Steve Liz and Michelle_**

 ** _The fire crew find that the fire was started by a candle_**

 ** _(KAL AND MADDIE ARE NOT INVOLVED HERE)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The one with the truth Part 1**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - Tell me what happened**_

The doctor looked at the test results and she found out that the nurse that told Carla about the miscarriage was lying

She looked at the results and saw that the nurse gave Carla a pill to abort the baby, and that the nurse wasn't even a nurse she was a woman that escaped from the physc ward and had lost her baby and didnt want any other woman to have a child she couldnt have.

The doctor told Michelle this and she felt sick, Carla could have a little baby now and it was ruined by a woman that was crazy enough to think that any other pregnant woman couldnt be happy.

Michelle walked into Carlas room and saw the state she was in the doctors werent even sure if she is gonna make it.

After a few hours Michelle left and went home, she arrived to see the pub full and Amy with Steve behind the bar

 _ **NEXT TIME**_

 _ **Carla wakes up and Michelle fills her in about the baby**_

 _ **Michelle goes to see Rob in jail**_

 _ **Amy finds out her mom actually started the fire and was out to get revenge on Carla**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Authors Note**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Dont worry**_

 _ **Just changed my username because I felt like it**_

 _ **PS Updates on this story will be soon I am currently writing a chapter**_

 _ **any ideas you would like to see**_

 _ **Just PM me and i will take them into consideration**_

 _ **Ellie**_


End file.
